


Today

by iamtheletter13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Implied Torture, M/M, Mason is a brat, Tags added just in case it's really tame and has no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheletter13/pseuds/iamtheletter13
Summary: Hannibal decides he wants to keep Mason for a while to try and tame him. It works, sort of.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daddyquest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/gifts).



> This was going to be a lot grosser but I edited it a bunch when I... sobered up. Gift ficlet for a nice person who left me a comment on another fic.

Mason gasped, wobbling on his tired feet when the closet door slid open. He breathed rapidly, tugging on the binds around his wrists.

Hannibal looked Mason over. He had a few scars poking out of his dress shirt, which was buttoned down to his chest, and his suit jacket was wrinkled from him being forced to wear it every day, thoroughly cleaned whenever he bled on it. There was still the outline of pools, orange stains on the white dress shirt and darkened patches on the grey pinstripe of his jacket and slacks.

He had been standing all night, a noose around his neck and connected to the railing that was supposed to hold clothes. He was so tired and his legs hurt and the rope had burned the tender skin of the front of his neck.

“Dr. Lecter, please-” Mason stopped when Hannibal’s flat expression turned into a frown.

“What do you call me, Mason?”

Mason sucked in breath and tensed, wobbling on his weak feet. He was so tired.  
“Sorry, papa. D-did you sleep well?” He had become so obedient after his month on the table, and Hannibal could tell he didn't want that again.

“I did, thank you. What a polite boy.” Hannibal pulled the noose over his head, Mason gritting his teeth at how easily he pulled it off. He could have slipped out of it during the night and rested.

“I'm sure your legs are so tired, Mason.” He helped the younger man to his knees and clicked a collar onto his neck in place of the noose.  
“Come eat breakfast with me.”

When Hannibal was finished eating his breakfast, he set his plate - with sausage, eggs, and a few slices of apple - onto the floor in front of Mason. He wasn't even holding his leash; it was settled on his lap, and Mason hadn't stopped staring at the little loop Hannibal often had his fingers tucked through. When the clatter of the plate on the fine marble jarred Mason’s attention he whined like an animal.

“Good boy, Mason. You can eat.” Hannibal said dismissively, reading a newspaper he had unfolded while working on his meal.

“Thank you, papa.” Mason said after he'd licked up the remaining bits on the plate. His hands had been freed so he could more easily crawl about; Hannibal loved watching him inch about with all of his limbs tied, but Mason was quick to give up, and he often found the man lying on his side uselessly when he did that.

“You're welcome. You're behaving so well this morning, do you want something from me?” Hannibal was never fooled.

Mason scooted farther under the dining room table, setting a careful hand on his knee and moving closer when Hannibal’s legs spread for him.  
“I want your approval, papa.” Mason said, mouthing at the front of his pants.

“Are you planning to bite my penis off, Mason?” Hannibal scooted his chair back so he could look down at his captive, who turned pink and smiled faintly.

“You're so smart, daddy.” Mason purred, nuzzling his groin until there were fingers in his hair pulling him away.

“I don't want your mouth today.” He downed the last of his coffee and stood, setting the dishes in the sink to rinse them.  
“I think today I will just hurt you.” He grabbed the scruff of Mason’s suit and dragging him down the hallway.


End file.
